


Aubrey

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [39]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Catholic Character, Discussion of Abortion, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps murder was a recessive trait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubrey

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 2.12 "Aubrey"  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

The sins of the father, visited not on the son, but on the granddaughter, and perhaps, one day, on the great-grandson. It might skip another generation. Perhaps murder was a recessive trait.

Scully stared out the window of the car at the bleak Missouri landscape. 

"Do you think we'll be back here in twenty years?" she said. "Or fifty?"

Mulder cracked a sunflower seed between his teeth and spit the shell into his palm. "I hope not, Scully. For one thing, I'm not sure I'll be spry enough to outrun that razor in fifty years."

"You know what I mean," she said.

He sobered. "I hope for BJ's sake that this is over."

"And the sake of everyone around her," Scully murmured. "And the sake of her child. And potentially whoever might be around her child, if the behaviors are caused by some sort of inherited genetic abnormality."

Mulder put another seed in his mouth, his face contemplative as he drove. 

"It's cruel to force her to carry it to term," Scully said. "Knowing what she knows."

"That's not an opinion I expected to hear from you, Scully," he said.

"Because of my faith?" she asked. "Mulder, I may have been raised Catholic, but I'm also a doctor. My concern right now lies with BJ. I'm not sure that she's physically or mentally prepared to give birth, given the genetic changes to her body. She's been through a great deal of stress. I wouldn't be surprised if she miscarries, especially given the additional stresses of being in prison."

"The other doctors said they'd send us their findings later," Mulder said. "They said they won't have anything conclusive for a few months. Maybe we'll be back in Missouri sooner than twenty years from now."

Scully watched the grey hills spool past outside. "I can wait."

Anonymity had not saved BJ. Blood would tell. They could only hope the story would be different the next time, that the end could be rewritten.

(Months later, the baby was born, to all appearances perfectly happy and healthy. Still, no one could say if his dreams would always be sweet.)


End file.
